


3

by PoetiqueM



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetiqueM/pseuds/PoetiqueM
Summary: 3P，没有逻辑没有剧情，一个单纯为了搞小祐的PWP。
Relationships: 郑在玹/金廷祐, 黄旭熙/金廷祐
Kudos: 8





	3

**Author's Note:**

> 3P，没有逻辑没有剧情，一个单纯为了搞小祐的PWP。

“小姑娘，到N酒店是吧？”出租车司机看了一眼软件上的地址，向坐在后座的金廷祐确认道。  
金廷祐点点头，没出声。  
其实他到现在还有点晕晕乎乎，自己怎么就一时鬼迷心窍答应了X论坛上陌生人发来的邀约，乖乖穿着女装前往约定地点？  
——大概是那人的半身裸照吧。卫生间的暖色灯光照射在男人赤裸的上半身，与饱满健壮的肌肉形成完美的光影效果。这身材，约到就是赚到啊。  
被美色迷昏了头脑的金廷祐丝毫没有考虑到自己还是个没经验的处男这个问题，一个冲动就答应了。  
真是色令智昏！金廷祐心中唾弃自己，但又对即将到来的一切产生了朦胧的期待。  
“N酒店到了。”司机的声音把金廷祐从不健康的幻想中拉回现实。他向司机微微欠身以示感谢，仍然没有出声。  
是N酒店没错。房间号是……1425？金廷祐摩挲着那张对方寄来的房卡，呼了口气，踏进酒店大门。  
司机师傅看着他渐行渐远的背影，感叹道：“这小姑娘漂亮是漂亮，怎么不会说话呢。”

“14……25……”金廷祐迈着轻快的步伐，很快找到了房间。  
别紧张，没事。金廷祐抚着胸口给自己做心理建设。他这人别的毛病没有，就是特别容易紧张，一紧张就想哭。初中时在学校祝祭表演节目，第一次面对几千名观众，金廷祐在后台紧张得不停抠指甲，在上台前5分钟最终还是没忍住哭了，把其他同学吓得够呛。后来这事时不时就会被拿出来供大家娱乐，金廷祐也因此获得称号“水做的男人”。  
金廷祐甩甩脑袋，把这段丢人的经历抛诸脑后，“滴”的一声刷卡进了门。  
“你好，我来……”话还没说完，只见大床上赫然坐着两个男人，一个靠在床头玩着手机,另一个双手交叉在胸前,正盯着打开的房门。不是别人，正是金廷祐再熟悉不过的黄旭熙和郑在玹。  
“你怎么真的来了？！”黄旭熙腾地从床上跳下来，一脸的不可置信。  
“怎么会是你们两个？！”金廷祐怀疑自己误入了平行世界，肌肉帅哥呢？？怎么会是这两个人！！  
郑在玹脸上挂着一如既往温柔的笑：“傻瓜，你又上当了。”  
黄旭熙在一旁冷哼：“金廷祐，你真是笨得超乎我想象！是这家伙给你发的私信！”  
莫名其妙又被骂笨，金廷祐气得叉腰：“你闭嘴！给我老实交代这究竟是怎么一回事。”  
“笨，你让我闭嘴我还怎么跟你解释？”  
“黄旭熙你再说一句我笨试试看？！”

事情是这样的。郑在玹用10万韩元漫画网站充值券买通施俊熙，问到了金廷祐在X论坛的ID，然后买了一个号发私信约他出来。  
“那张照片呢？”金廷祐问。  
“是我的！”黄旭熙得意洋洋，“怎么样，身材好吧？”  
“为什么要这样？”金廷祐很是不解。  
“我跟黄旭熙说你没有安全意识，很容易被骗，他不信，所以就来试验一下咯。”郑在玹耸肩。  
黄旭熙瞬间又变成了一个恨铁不成钢的老父亲，点着金廷祐的脑袋：“你真是一点长进也没，被施俊熙骗了一次就算了，居然还会被人骗第二次。”  
金廷祐无力反驳，只能嘴硬道：“无不无聊啊你们！”  
“不无聊，今天算是给你个教训，以后看你还敢不敢随便跟网友见面。”黄旭熙故作凶狠。  
“行了！那我现在可以走了吧？”想到自己今天精心打扮了两小时，金廷祐就觉得真心喂了狗。  
刚要转身，金廷祐就被郑在玹紧紧地拥在怀里了。  
“教训还没吃呢，怎么就急着走啦？”  
金廷祐还没从突然被抱住的惊讶中回过神来，疑惑道：“什么意思？”  
身后的黄旭熙插嘴道：“意思就是让你体验一下本来会发生的事。”  
紧接着，还没反应过来，金廷祐就被郑在玹用力按到了床上，那双平日里温柔的手此刻死死压制住他的肩膀，使他动弹不得。  
事情走向怎么会变成这样？金廷祐还没想明白，大腿突然被人捏了一把，他不禁惊呼道：“哎不是，你摸哪儿呢？？？”  
“不是我摸的。”郑在玹双手还按在金廷祐肩膀上，罪魁祸首显然是在他身后的黄旭熙。  
那只作孽的手已经游移到了敏感的大腿根，金廷祐颤抖着声音，想要阻止：“你住手！”  
“金廷祐，”黄旭熙非但没有住手，反而更加放肆，声音里带着隐隐的怒气，“你出来约男人就算了，还穿这么短的裙子，丝袜也不穿，就这么急着露大腿给男人看？”  
“我没有……”金廷祐连否认也没有底气，因为黄旭熙说的都是事实。  
郑在玹鼻子凑近金廷祐颈间，温热的鼻息让金廷祐不自在地扭了扭身体。  
“还喷了香水呢。”郑在玹在他的锁骨上轻轻落下一吻，“廷祐，真的这么想要男人吗？”  
这样的郑在玹实在太过陌生，让金廷祐慌了神，他推拒道：“在玹，别……”  
黄旭熙“嘁”了一声，扒下金廷祐的裙子：“口是心非。”  
与此同时，金廷祐上衣的扣子也郑在玹被一颗颗解开。他羞愤欲死，奈何挣脱不出两人的桎梏，只能任凭衣物褪去，露出里面的粉色女式内衣。  
郑在玹屏住了呼吸。  
其实那只是一套很普通的少女内衣，甚至连胸罩都不算，而是发育期穿的带海绵的小背心式内衣。两条细细的肩带搭在纤细的锁骨上，尺码略小的松紧带下缘在肋骨处勒出红印，薄薄的海绵包裹着平坦的前胸，这一切竟然都充满了色情意味。  
大事不妙。  
金廷祐挨在郑在玹胯间的腿感受到不正常的硬度，顿时脸色苍白了起来，对郑在玹硬了这个事实既震惊又害怕。  
“你在害怕吗？”郑在玹一眼就看穿了金廷祐的情绪，轻轻抚摸他冰凉的脸蛋。  
“不要……”金廷祐闭上双眼，似乎不看郑在玹的脸就可以逃离眼下超出常规的事态。  
“论坛上随便找的野男人可以，但是我不行吗？”郑在玹的语气依然温柔，然而不满之情早已溢于言表。  
金廷祐委屈地蹙起眉头，不明白郑在玹到底是怎么想的。论坛上约到的人，最多不过一夜情，事后各自消失在茫茫人海中再不相见，自然无所顾忌。可是和同班同学、甚至是好朋友发生性关系，怎么看也不是一件妥当的事。做过那种事以后，还怎么和从前一样相处？  
“我们是朋友，不能这样！”金廷祐一时词穷不知如何说明，只憋出一句干巴巴的话来强调两人之间的关系。  
郑在玹的目光嗖地暗了下来。尽管依旧神色如常，但金廷祐敏锐地感知到，他生气了。  
“既然如此，就别做朋友了。”郑在玹的嗓音变得低沉而嘶哑，像是突然换了个人格，他开始暴戾地撕扯金廷祐的内衣，将那脆弱的松紧带绷得咔咔作响，失去了弹性。  
为了这档子事，竟然连朋友也没得做了吗？金廷祐心里空落落的。  
黄旭熙探过脑袋，愤愤地说：“你小子不会想吃独食吧？别扯了，把背扣解开。”  
失去朋友的悲伤还没散去，黄旭熙对女式内衣的了解又让金廷祐吃了一惊：“你怎么知道解背扣？”  
“没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？”黄旭熙拍拍金廷祐的脸，笑得灿烂，“宝贝儿，你觉不觉得你话有点多？”  
“你他妈的快被人脱光了还能一句话不说躺平任操吗？！”金廷祐气结。  
黄旭熙噗嗤一声笑了：“你这提议不错，乖乖躺平任操吧，别乱动，受伤了多不好。”  
话音刚落金廷祐的内裤也被脱下，全身赤条条地躺在白色床单上。两道灼灼的视线落在一丝不挂的身体上，金廷祐觉得自己浑身都要烧起来了。然而令他颇为沮丧的是，他竟然分不清这是因为羞耻还是兴奋。  
“真漂亮啊，啧啧。”黄旭熙视线从头到脚地扫视着金廷祐，在某些不该停留的地方明显地停顿了许久。  
这称赞虽然不合时宜，但却一点不假。  
金廷祐的身体的确很漂亮。  
他的身量很是修长，平直的肩线衬托着天鹅颈，小巧精致的喉结在紧张地颤动。大概是偶尔运动的缘故，金廷祐身上有着一层薄薄的肌肉，鲜活紧致地贴在骨架上，充满了青春的生命力，使他的身材看起来纤细而不孱弱。平坦白皙的胸前两颗深粉色的乳头因暴露在空气中而微微挺立，好似点缀在松软奶油上的小樱桃，待人一亲芳泽。  
黄旭熙忍不住咽了咽口水，正要伸手，却只见郑在玹先行一步，把头埋到了金廷祐胸前。  
“妈的！”黄旭熙气急败坏，见郑在玹双手捏紧金廷祐的小腰，含住右边的乳头，不甘示弱地开始用唇齿欺负另一边。  
“啊！你们干嘛……”金廷祐被吓懵了，从未体验过的感觉让他无所适从，双手只好无助地捏着被子。  
金廷祐的乳头一向很敏感，轻轻一碰都会有难以启齿的快感贯穿身体，所以他平日里洗澡都会刻意避免用力碰到那处。  
而此时此刻，两颗乳头都被温热的口腔包裹，一边被吸吮得仿佛要流出奶液，另一边则被牙齿不断轻咬拉扯。唾液沾湿了乳晕，没被含进嘴里的时候凉凉的，刺激得周围起了一圈密密麻麻的小疙瘩。电流感从乳尖蔓延至全身，轻而易举地挑起少年人青涩的情欲。  
“小祐，你硬了。”郑在玹放开那饱经折磨的乳头，伸手握住了金廷祐刚刚抬头的性器。  
那里生得罕见的漂亮，粉粉嫩嫩、毛发稀疏，一点也不狰狞，让人忍不住把玩。  
“唔！”被别人握住那处还是第一次，金廷祐难受地闷哼出声。  
被冷落的乳头已经被玩得充血，变成了艳丽的熟红色，肿胀地挺立在他的胸前，等待抚慰。黄旭熙右手大拇指按住那颗乳头，将它按进微微膨起的乳晕中反复揉搓，仿佛过电一般的快感让金廷祐喉咙里漏出难耐的呻吟声。  
“操，怎么这么浪啊。”黄旭熙听到他的呻吟声下半身硬得发疼，坐起身细细欣赏金廷祐沉醉在情欲中的表情。金廷祐左边的乳头也失去了安慰，一下子空虚了起来。  
“还要不要我继续吸你的小奶头？”黄旭熙故意逗金廷祐，连右手的动作也一并停了。  
金廷祐的大脑一片混沌，羞耻心早已被抛到九霄云外，没人继续伺候他的前胸就着急了，连忙点头嗯嗯。  
黄旭熙没想到金廷祐连装模作样的拒绝都懒得表演，咬牙切齿道：“真是骚得可以。”随即双手捏上被欺负得惨兮兮的乳头，埋头在金廷祐的脖颈和胸前，用力吸吮出一个个吻痕。  
郑在玹见金廷祐被黄旭熙玩得晕头转向，手上立刻开始了动作，温暖的大掌包裹着秀气的性器上下抚弄，引得金廷祐发出尾音百转千回的呻吟。  
“呜，”金廷祐眼角泛红，眼眶湿润，声音甜甜腻腻，“你，你快点……”  
一副乐在其中的样子，仿佛刚才那个万般推拒的贞洁烈女不是他。  
郑在玹没想捉弄他，加快了手上的动作，只听得金廷祐毫不掩饰地嗯嗯啊啊，下腹的火烧得更旺了。  
快了，快到了。金廷祐觉得已经快要到临界点，不安分地扭动着身体：“要去了……啊……”  
郑在玹再次加快了速度，另一手抚摸着他的囊袋，不一会儿，随着一阵轻微的颤抖和尖叫，手里便多出了一滩精液。  
“舒服了吗，宝贝？”郑在玹一边用纸擦拭着手掌，一边问。  
金廷祐老实地点点头，脸上是不正常的潮红。  
“那现在该轮到我舒服了吧？”郑在玹解开裤子，尺寸可观的阴茎从内裤里弹出来，吓得金廷祐缩了一缩。  
“我，我帮你撸出来？”金廷祐小声问。  
郑在玹轻笑一声：“这可不够。”  
“不，不行！”金廷祐不傻，猜到郑在玹惦记着他屁股后面的小洞，惊恐地摇摇头。  
“为什么不可以？”郑在玹捉住金廷祐的手，放在自己勃发的阴茎上，“你摸摸，它好难过啊。”  
滚烫的硬物灼烧着金廷祐的手心，显得十分可怖。  
“真的不行！”金廷祐怕得快哭了，“太大了，放进去我会痛死的……”  
这答案倒是出乎郑在玹的意料，他还以为金廷祐排斥他，没想到只是尺寸问题。  
“这你还嫌大？”黄旭熙舔舐着金廷祐的耳廓，嗤笑道，“那我的你恐怕无福消受了。”  
郑在玹也懒得反驳，黄旭熙喜欢占嘴上便宜的尿性他一清二楚。  
“你说话算话。”金廷祐立刻接嘴。  
金廷祐这家伙看起来笨笨的，重点倒是一抓一个准，黄旭熙差点没反应过来，险些挖坑给自己跳了。  
“我不是好人，说话不算话。”黄旭熙才不会放煮熟的鸭子飞，来都来了就必须吃到嘴。  
金廷祐刚想回嘴，后穴就猝不及防被捅进两根手指。  
“求你了，别这样……”身体里进了异物的感觉十分奇怪，金廷祐哀求着郑在玹，希望他手下留情。  
郑在玹长长地呼了一口气，直勾勾地盯着金廷祐泪水迷蒙的双眼：“你不知道吗？在床上求饶通常只会起反作用。而且，你这里好像很喜欢我的手呢。”  
和预想的不同，金廷祐的后穴并不干涩，反而被肠液浸润得湿哒哒，紧紧夹住郑在玹的手指，似乎不愿让他离开。  
黄旭熙不知什么时候也凑到了郑在玹身旁，欣赏未经人事的小洞被一步步开拓。  
金廷祐的肠道逐渐适应了异物进出的奇特感觉，抽插间竟然还生出了难以言喻的快感，渴望被插得更深，淫水汩汩流个不停。  
“让你这小子先上真是便宜了你了。”黄旭熙盯着那小穴，觉得自己不能做第一个进入的人十分可惜。  
郑在玹不语，一手按着金廷祐的腰，一手扶着阴茎，狠狠地操了进去。  
“啊！”金廷祐觉得下半身快要被撕裂，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落到床单上，抽抽搭搭，“你出去！我流血了！”  
“宝贝乖，没流血。”郑在玹被他夹得也不好受，柔声哄他，“放松点，咱俩都舒服。”  
黄旭熙仔细打量两人的交合处，确实没流血。他抹去金廷祐的泪水，安慰道：“你后面好着呢，别瞎想。要不我亲亲你？”  
没等金廷祐回答——当然黄旭熙也并没有征询他意见的想法——黄旭熙就吻住了金廷祐的嘴唇。  
“唔唔！”没想到黄旭熙会突然来这么一出，金廷祐大吃一惊，不小心咬破了黄旭熙的嘴唇，一时间淡淡的血腥味蔓延在两人唇间。  
黄旭熙似乎丝毫不受伤口影响，激进地在金廷祐口腔里攻城略地，舌头野蛮地侵入，扫过金廷祐的牙齿，勾缠他不知所措的舌尖。  
金廷祐被吻得迷迷糊糊，完全被黄旭熙占领了主导权，小舌头乖乖地跟随黄旭熙的动作，沉醉不已。  
郑在玹明显感觉到金廷祐的后穴放松了些，于是尝试着开始耸动。  
太大了，太深了。郑在玹往里送的时候，龟头触碰到了深得可怕的地方，金廷祐有点害怕，想让郑在玹出去，却被黄旭熙的吻封得严严实实，只能用喉咙发出委屈的嗯嗯声。  
郑在玹听到他的声音却更受鼓舞，抓着他的腰，用力操弄。淫水随着他进进出出的动作溅到两人的大腿上，浸湿了郑在玹的毛发。小穴内壁艳红色的软肉被操得翻出来，郑在玹毫无章法地顶弄着，想要干到小穴的最深处。  
金廷祐白嫩的屁股早已被碰撞得发红，穴口最初的撕裂感也早就消失，只觉得那里酥酥麻麻，似乎快要不是自己的，但那滚烫的巨物在肠道里肆意进攻的鲜明触感却每分每秒都在提醒着他正在被人干这个事实。  
黄旭熙的东西也硬得不行，他麻利地解开裤头，一边贪婪地注视金廷祐被干得淫靡不堪的穴，一边上下撸动自己的性器。黄旭熙恨恨地想，他妈的，美人就躺在面前，居然只能给自己做手活，看得着吃不着，可真够憋屈的。  
郑在玹那根东西横冲直撞，戳到了不知什么地方，一股电流直冲金廷祐的神经末梢，呻吟声不可抑制地冲出喉咙，那原本清灵的嗓音沾染了情欲，喘息夹杂其中，淫荡得恐怕让人只是听都能起反应。  
郑在玹知道自己捅对了位置，便朝着那点疯狂地冲撞。快感层层叠加，金廷祐的身子软成了一滩春水，既害怕郑在玹再操下去，自己的身体就会支离破碎，又不愿他停下，独自承受滚滚而来的空虚。  
“哈啊……快，快点……”大脑好似不受控制，支配金廷祐的嘴唇说出不知羞耻的话。  
郑在玹应声抽插得更快了，肉体相贴的啪啪声响彻整个房间。  
金廷祐的眼泪又滑出眼眶，不过这次不是痛的，而是爽的。唾液从嘴角滴落，牵扯出晶亮的银丝。他连呻吟都带上了娇媚的鼻音，挠得另外两个人心痒痒。  
当快感叠加到极限时，金廷祐大脑瞬间一片空白，射在了郑在玹的腹肌上，不过这次比上次稀薄了许多。  
“怎么不等我，自己射了？”郑在玹看着身下人高潮后被汗水口水浸湿的小脸，假意责怪，下身耸动一会儿后也射了。温热的精液打在甬道里，刺激得金廷祐又皱了皱眉毛。  
黄旭熙这边还没完事，看金廷祐被折磨得筋疲力尽的样子，也不忍心再操他的小穴。  
“小笨蛋，还有力气吗？”黄旭熙喘着粗气，“能不能用腿帮我夹出来？”  
若是在往常金廷祐绝不会答应如此离谱的要求，可与后面再被操一次相比，帮他腿交的要求似乎也不那么难以接受。  
金廷祐点点头，慢吞吞地翻身跪趴在床上，声音有些沙哑：“你快点。”  
他的本意是让黄旭熙快点完事快点走，可黄旭熙理解成了快来上他，激动得立刻提枪上阵，龟头在穴口危险地滑过，引得金廷祐大喊别进去。  
黄旭熙这时颇有君子之姿，说不进去就真的不进去。仅仅是将硬挺的性器插进了金廷祐腿间，黄旭熙就兴奋得难以自持，他拍拍金廷祐的臀肉示意他夹紧点。金廷祐难得没和他唱反调，乖乖把那粗大的性器夹在大腿根部。  
黄旭熙的性器在金廷祐腿间快速摩擦着。深色的性器和白皙的大腿形成强烈的视觉反差，让黄旭熙更加情动。  
金廷祐的大腿被摩擦得火辣辣的疼，娇嗔道：“你轻点。”  
黄旭熙闻言果然放轻了动作。幸亏他刚才自己撸得差不多了，否则现在绝对刹不住车。  
其实腿交所带来的快感远不及真正的交合，但精神上的满足让黄旭熙十分快乐。他想，下次要好好疼爱金廷祐，套子润滑剂一样都不能少，让他体会什么是温柔的性爱。（也没考虑自己到时候忍不忍得住）  
金廷祐不知道黄旭熙心里在合计下次怎么干他，对他今天的表现还挺感动。  
片刻后，黄旭熙射在了金廷祐腿间。

数分钟的沉默后，金廷祐首先打破了这寂静。  
他仰躺在床上，轻声问：“我们这算什么呢？”  
郑在玹又恢复了理性克制的声线：“别想那么多。”  
黄旭熙抚摸他的头发：“既然你说坐不成朋友了，那做恋人怎么样？”  
“别开玩笑了。”金廷祐偏开头，“哪里有三个人这样的。”  
“为什么不可以？”黄旭熙低头吻他的脸，调笑地说，“三角形多稳固。”  
金廷祐闭上双眼，期待着日出。  
当太阳升起，他可以把这一切都当做没发生过，他、郑在玹、黄旭熙，依然是N高中高二1班最好的朋友。

Fin.


End file.
